Do You Believe In Magic?
by You.Can't.Hear.Me.Screaming
Summary: OOC WARNING. M-PREG. Rated M for sexual themes. While wandering through the market, Kurogane and Fai come across an old woman selling potions. Fai is given one as a gift. He doesn't expect the outcome to be so severe...
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Believe In Magic?**

(A.N: Sorry for all of the notifications telling you about a new story being posted. I had to do a lot of test runs, in order to make sure that I would actually be able to post this in the proper formatting. Sorry for the weird formatting – if it does turn out weird. OOC WARNING. M-PREG – yes I really just said that. **TT** **stands for scene changes or time passing.** R&R? Appreciate it).

**TT**

The world of Tsukiko.

They had been here for the past three months, waiting. They waited day in and day out, and had done searches regularly. But to what avail?

_No matter how hard they looked…He simply wasn't there._

"DAMMIT!" Kurogane announced, his scowl deeper than ever. This wasn't new. He'd been more angry than usual…Ever since the disappearance.

"Kurogane…" The brunette archeaologist – Syaoran – spoke the name quietly, knowing there was nothing he could do to ease the raven haired male before him. Sakura didn't speak, she just watched with sad eyes as the samurai continued to fight himself internally.

_He was blaming himself again._

"Did he fall off the planet, or something?" The raven muttered, glaring at the village that they had – one again – wandered away from.

"There are alternate dimensions…Other worlds…But if we leave in an attempt to find him, it might take a while before we actually cross paths with him again…" Syaoran didn't know if they should leave or not. He held onto a hope that Fai was going to come back to them…But one could only hold onto such a wish for so long.

Kurogane hadn't been too bad at first. The first few days, they had dismissed their friends absence with: he's off exploring. Those days had turned into a week…Then two…And it had progressed until they hit where they were currently situated. Three months, and still no sign of him.

_Fai was gone._

**TT**

**Back Three Months Ago.**

**TT**

They had become close…_More_ than close. It had gotten to the point where it seemed inconceivable for them to ever part. Kurogane and Fai had become linked names…If you were looking for one; you were more than likely to find the other.

"Ooi. What are you staring at?" The raven questioned, walking forward to stand beside the blonde. The addressed male didn't speak, but instead kept his blue eyes focused on what had caught his attention. He was smiling. And it was no longer the mask he had fixated to his face day in and day out. A real smile.

As Kurogane followed his gaze, he couldn't help but to smile a little as well.

They had wandered into the markerplace of Tsukiko. There were fruit and vegetable stands, and other areas that sold fish, or trinkets, jewelry…Everything was here. And currently, under a rather open looking veranda…There was music was music playing.

Syaoran and Sakura were dancing together.

"Come on Kuro-rin. Lets leave the children alone for a while, and do some shopping," the blonde finally managed to speak. He was grinning at the sight of the two dancing, and twirling about. It made his heart soar. The raven didn't answer, but he followed anyway.

It was a lot quieter as they walked together. Syaoran and Sakura weren't with them to ask questions, or to talk amongst themselves. Mokona was off watching over them.

And Fai had actually used his ability to remain silent…_For once._

It confused Kurogane, but he understood the blonde without him actually needing to speak. He could read him like an open book. Currently, Fai was looking around, with a small smile on his face. They were still wandering through the market, and occasionally he would stop to buy something. He managed to get the raven to carry one of the bags for him, while he carried the other. It was then that it happened. The raven wasn't paying attention, so he didn't notice when the blonde looked over at him. He also didn't see the wicked little smile that crossed his features as he looked away again. All he became aware of in that moment of absent-mindedness, was Fai's hand, as it slipped into his free one.

His gaze shifted back to the blonde, who was trying to seem completely nonchalant. Kurogane allowed his fingers to curl around the back of Fai's hand as he looked away. The two held hands a lot, especially when they were alone. When it was just the two of them, as it was now.

**TT**

She could see it. It looked as though red strings had wrapped themselves around the wrists of the two males before her, and had tied them together.

"Red strings…Now what did that symbolize again?" She pondered it as she continued to watch them. It was something deeper than a simple crush. No, their feelings were imbedded into one another's souls. It was far more than just love. It was the love and understanding that came with being meant for one another. King of like soul mates…

"Ah yes…The symbolization of life partners…Soul mates." She smiled to herself as she looked to the little box before her. Small bottles, very small, and in so many colours were the liquids that they contained. There was green for truth, and blue for beauty…Many colours. But the one she wanted them to have, was the red one. Most people believed that her red bottles were love potions. But she was a woman who believed that falling in love, had to happen on its own terms; and thus had never created a love potion.

She rarely gave out the red ones, because their power was extremely unique. She cared more for the red potion that she did for any of the other ones. Picking up a bottle now, she helf it in her hands, carefully, as she closed her eyes.

"Lets see." And in her minds eye, she _did_ see. Saw the connection between the blonde and the raven haired male. Saw the link that drew them together. It was indeed one that could never tear them apart. But there was more to what she saw. Their future contained the gift that she held within her hands, but there would be misfortune as well.

"That's a shame," she murmured to herself then, and she opened her eyes. She smiled warmly at the blonde when he approached her.

"Hello there young ones," she greeted.

"You're selling potions?" Fai wondered, releasing Kurogane's hand, and crouching before the woman. The raven stayed nearby, alert as ever. Fai set down his bag of groceries.

"Ahh, a wizard. I should have known. My sensed aren't what they used to be, child," she chuckled a bit, before she contined,

"But I _do_ sell potions. Many, in fact. See the colours? All have different meanings, she kept the red bottling in one hand, and pointed to the others in the box between them.

"Yellow means happiness, and blue is beauty. Green for truth, and purple for serenity…"

"What are the red ones for?" Fai wondered idly. The colour ditracted him, because it looked similar to the colour of Kurogane's eyes.

"Ah, a secret lies in these bottles. One I can not explain, for it is something that must be seen, in order for it to be believed." Her eyes glittered mischievously.

"Let me guess; it's a love potion" the raven spoke up, dryly. He wasn't amused, but Fai seemed to be.

"No. I have never created a love potion. Never will. Love is something that can not be put together by force. It is something that happens on its own accord. Many times it is unintentional." She spoke knowingly, and almost sounded as though she were scolding the raven for considering it.

"Hyuu! Kuro-rin shouldn't mess with the kind woman," the blonde teased, and continued, while the raven growled at him,

"So then, what is it?"

"A gift," she answered simply, and extended the hand that contained the bottle she'd previously been holding,

"I do not sell the red bottles. I only give them out to people when I feel the time is right. The time is right today, child. I can feel it in these old bones of mine."

Fai extended a hand, to take the bottle from her. She closed his hand around it,

"Take it tonight. You must drink down the liquid inside. You must do it at sunset, in order for it to work."

"But I have to pay you…"

"Never for the red ones, child. Never for the red ones. It is a gift. I hope you will both enjoy it."

"Both of us?" Fai questioned, looking to Kurogane, and then back to the elderly woman.

"Both, yes. But only you," she pointed a finger at Fai,

"Only you can drink the potion."

**TT**

"You three should go and get some rest," Fai told them gently, once he'd managed to get their attention. Mokona was already snoring gently, in Sakura's lap. The Princess and the archeologist were both half-asleep.

Yawning, the two went on their way to their room, bringing Mokona with them. Fai smiled after them, before wandering off to the room he shared with Kurogane. He truly love them; they were his own little family. Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, and…

"Ooi."

_Him._

"Hm?" He turned his blue eyed gaze on the raven beside him. Kurogane was taken back once again by how strange it was to see Fai with two eyes. He'd been fortunate enough to have his eye returned to him – though it was only because the clone Syaoran had been dying. Still…It was nice. He had been able to regain his vision, and his magic – which had ruled out the vampirism. He no longer had to focus on the scent of Kurogane's blood. Instead, he could enjoy the ravens company…Without wanting to kill him.

"You're feeling alright?" There was concern in the males voice, and in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Kergs," he tried to reassue him, but the raven didn't look convinced. So Fai smiled at him, and held out his hand. Kurogane answered by shutting their bedroom door, and leaning against it. The blondes smile faltered in confusion and he let his hand drop. He stood and wandered over to his raven, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck.

"Kuro-rin? Are you okay?"

He could feel the males arms wrap around his waist,

"I'm fine. I just don't know how much I trust all of this…Magic stuff."

"Oh…Well, you know…You should be careful about what you say about magic…Especially in front of a wizard," Fai teased, pulling one of his hands away from the back of the ravens neck, so that he could tap the tip of his nose with his index finger. Kurogane let out a throaty chuckle,

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Turn me into a frog?" He leaned down, pressing his lips against those of his boyfriend. The kiss was short, but heated.

"I thought it was a toad," Fai chuckled.

"Frog. Toad. What's the difference?" The raven kissed him again.

"Either way, I wouldn't turn you into one," the blonde murmured playfully, kissing his boyfriend a little more deeply.

"And why's that?" Red watched blue.

"Because then I'd have to kiss you to make you change back," Fai chided.

"So if I ended up being turned into a toad, or a frog, or whatever you want to call it…You'd rather leave me like that than change me back?" When the blonde nodded, Kurogane continued, with a raised brow,

"And here I thought you liked me."

"I do like you…I _love_ you," there was a small pause, before the blondes voice returned,

"I just don't like the idea of kissing frogs," he slid his free hand back around his ravens shoulder.

"Then don't…" The raven murmured, kissing his boyfriend again,

"Just kiss _me_."

Fai was more than happy to oblige. He allowed Kurogane to switch their positions, so that he was pressed against the door instead. The blonde was eager for him, anticipating him more than he ever remembered having done so in the past. He lifted the hem of the ravens shirt, and pushed up…It wasn't long until that shirt was on the floor, followed by that of his own. He allowed the raven to lift him up, and assisted him by wrapping his legs around Kurogane's hips. The tan male pressed him into the door, kissing him with a passion too powerful for words. Fai moaned into the ravens kiss as their bodies pressed together.

He needed him. Needed him like he needed air. He entwined his fingers in the males hair with one hand, while the fingernails of his other hand slid across the flesh of the males back. Kurogane let out a shudder, and kissed Fai deeper. The blonde tightened his legs around the ravens hips, liking the reaction he was getting.

"Kergs…" He breathed the name when their lips parted for air. The raven was currently attacking the blondes neck,

"Hm?"

"…_Take me…"_

There was never an answer to those words. At least, not a verbal one. And Fai wasn't sure when his pants left his body, or when exactly his boyfriend had prepared him – he was so used to it by now, it barely caused him pain. The world had slipped past him in a blur, and he found himself on his back, with his legs hiked up around Kurogane's body. The raven was inside of him, and the blonde had tears in his eyes.

It was then that his world became intact once more.

"Ooi," the raven breathed,

"You okay?"

"…Yeah…"

"Am I hurting you?" He looked worried.

"No…It's just the usual pain…" Fai tried to reassure him. He wanted this…He needed this…He was in love with this. _All of it._ With Kurogane. He was powerful, and beautiful, and…Hovering overtop of him…

The raven kissed the blonde then, and Fai deepened it, moving himself against his boyfriend. Kurogane didn't need any more initiative, and pulled out. He pushed himself back in, and the blonde moaned in response. It was so easy to find their rhythm. Kurogane exerting thrusts, and Fai's heels digging into the ravens back, pushing him deeper.

"Ahh…Kergs…"

Their ears were filled with the sounds of each others pants and moans. Two heated bodies moving as one in the dark of night. Fai dragged his fingernails down the ravens back, and in turn the male above him groaned, pressing himself deeper.

"Nnh…Ah…" The blondes moans filled the ravens ears, and it only drove him to go deeper, and to quicken the pace.

They were moaning, panting, and whispering each others names, and Fai could feel something build up inside of him.

"Kergs…" He warned, and the raven knew. It was within a few more thrusts that they both found their release.

**TT**

Fai was up early the next day. He got himself cleaned up in the makeshift shower, and got dressed. When his task was complete, he wandered back to his bedroom. It was earlier than he'd first thought. Kurogane was still fast asleep – though his eyes cracked open when Fai reentered the room.

"I'm going for a walk," the blonde explained quietly, approaching the bedside.

"I'll go with you…"

"No…Stay here and rest. I'm leaving you in charge of the kids, okay?"

The raven nodded tiredly. Fai smiled, running his fingers through the dark locks of his boyfriends hair.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing his forehead. The raven responded just as quietly,

"Love you too."

He was asleep again by the time the blonde had left the room.

Fai made his way towards the room in which the younger members of the group were sleeping. He knocked extremely lightly before entering. Syaoran was fast asleep in one of the beds, and Sakura was in another bed across the room – with Mokona on her pillow.

"Mokona?" Fai tried to keep his voice low, and was thankful for his little friends amazing hearing. The rabbit-like creature sat up carefully and blinked away the sleep as he tried to focus his attention on the door.

"Fai?"

"It's me," the blonde answered with a nod,

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me…I want to go out for a little walk."

Mokona sensed that something was wrong, but didn't let on.

**TT**

"Hello Mokona, it's been a while," the woman spoke directly to the little creature with a small smile on her lips,

"How have you been?"

"Yuuko! Mokona is fine!" He answered with a smile of his own, but then he turned serious again,

"But Fai wanted to aska favour!"

"Hello Fai," the dark haired woman acknowledged him now.

"Hello Yuuko. You've been well I hope?"

"I have. I've been in contact with the woman you met in the market yesterday. I suppose you're reacting to the potion she gave you?"

"Yes. I can feel that something has happened…I'm not sure what it is exactly." He was kind of worried. He didn't think it was a type of poison…But clearly it was something his body hadn't been expecting.

"Don't worry; you're not _dying._ However, something is happening to you. And it's something that will change your life," she paused for a moment,

"The red potions are never sold, but are instead, given as gifts. There is a reason for this. The red potion has a power that is inconcerivable to most people. I don't know if you'll believe me, even if I do tell you."

"Try…_Please_…"

"Alright. That woman you met…She has the ability to see ties that two people share. Bonds. She could see the one between you and Kurogane, and she must have sensed that it was strong. The red potion has created a sort of pocket inside of your body, it's temporary though, and will be taken out when the time is right."

"A pocket? A pocket for what?"

"Well…For what you're now carrying. That pocket contained an egg, and I'm guessing that Kurogane has already supplied the other half of this equation for you," she hinted at it with a smirk. She didn't need him to answer; _she knew._

"…I'm…Carrying a…"

"Baby," Yuuko finished the sentence for him.

Fai was horrified, and it was written clearly across his features. A baby? _Him?_ What would Kurogane say? The panic round hit him now. _Kurogane_…He didn't know what he would say…Or do…

"The way I see it," Yuuko continued,

"This can go one of two ways. You can either; go to a new world alone…Or tell him."

Fai didn't want to be alone. He had a new family…Didn't he? He had Sakura and Syaoran, who were already kind of like children to him…Though at times, Sakura felt like a sister…And Kurogane; the other half of his soul. But now…There was another member on the way…And he didn't know how the others would take to that.

"…I'll go…" Fai answered, looking away.

"Fai!" Mokona announced, sounding sad.

"I'm sorry little one…But I've made my decision." He didn't want to see Mokona cry, but he wasn't ready to explain this. He didn't know if he could.

"Of course…There will be a price…"

"I know," the blonde answered, turning his attention back to Yuuko,

"And I need to be in a place that's advanced enough to know how to handle my situation…Preferably one with a French dialect…"

"Hmm…I know a place. And I know a price."

"…Name it."

**TT**

**(A.N: R&R?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(A.N: There is a section written purely in italics – that is a flashback sequence. ** TT** means scene changes or time passing. OOC WARNING! R&R?)

**TT**

**Back to the Present.**

**TT**

"Mekkyo!"

No one had time to ask questions. Mokona's gem shone, as the image of Yuuko appeared before them.

"Hello everyone. Mokona? It's time."

"I understand," the small creature answered with a nod. The dark haired woman disappeared then, and Mokona opened his mouth, wide. A rainbow of colours swirled around the group, and there was no time for questions. All they had time to understand was that the were transferring to another world – on Yuuko's command.

When they crash landed, Kurogane growled,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? WHY DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO LAND!"

"Mokona doesn't know!" The small creature giggled, hopping into Sakura's hands.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU _LEARN?_"

"Kuro-puu is mad! Mad, mad, _mad!_"

Everyone froze then. Kurogane couldn't move a muscle. Mokona had just used one of his old nicknames, which would have been fine…If Fai hadn't been missing for the past three months. He dropped the fist he'd made, and looked away. Mokona felt a little guilty, but he knew the samurai would feel better soon enough. They'd landed in front of the house.

"Over there," the rabbit-like creature pointed a paw at the house, and the group started towards the door. When they were all under the cover of the porch, they heard the beginning sounds of rain, and soon enough, it was a downpour.

"Looks like we got over here just in time," Syaoran stated simply, watching the rain.

"Sakura, knock," Mokona pointed to the door. The caramel haired girl nodded and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for someone to appear at the door – though they had to look down to see him. He stared at the group for a moment, before he ran into the house,

"Mama! Mama!"

"What is it, Hiro?"

A woman came around the corner and caught the running youngster. She picked him up and walked back to the open door,

"Hello," she greeted. She was in shock. They were here…Those friends he spoke of so often…

"_Well, Mokona is sort-of a rabbit type creature…He makes it possible for all of us to understand one another. Without him, we'd be lost, because we're from different worlds…And Syaoran; he's a very respectable young man. He dedicates all of his time to Sakura. He's extremely loyal. And Sakura, she's a sweet girl, you would like her very much…" He had paused then, because he had been trying not to think about his friends too much,_

"…_And Kurogane…That's who I've run away from…Not because I wanted to…It was out of fear. I didn't want him to reject me…Because of…" And here he had look down to his stomach,_

"_I ran because I was afraid."_

"Come on in," she instructed simply. Everyone followed her orders, and removed their shoes and capes. They entered the living room, and sat down on the blonde woman's orders. Sakura and Syaoran sat down together on one of the loveseats and Kurogane sat alone on a couch.

"This is my son, Hiro," the blonde explained quickly,

"And I'm Chi."

Everyone introduced themselves, and when Kurogane spoke, her gaze focused on him. He was scowling, but she knew that this was a normal thing for him.

"I have to go upstairs for a minute…May I leave Hiro down here with everyone?"

Sakura encouraged that this was fine, and Chi set him down on one of the loveseats – the one that wasn't being occupied by Syaoran and Sakura. She then disappeared up the stairs.

**TT**

"Hello sweetheart. You have a nice nap?" He questioned gently, leaning over the side of the crib. Remembering the voice, and knowing the face, she smiled up at him. She was three months old now.

She cooed a response, and the blonde grinned,

"Oh, is that so?" He always tried to make it sound like they were having a conversation. She couldn't speak yet, but she tried. She would coo and make gurgling noises. She spoke a lot of baby noises, a bunch of sounds that had no verbal meaning whatsoever – but he would pretend that they did.

He heard knocking on the door, so he spun around.

"Hey, sorry if I surprised you…"

"It's okay."

"…How is she?"

"She just got up." He glanced back at her, and she made a gurgling noise, which lead into a giggle.

"Lively little thing, isn't she?" Chi loved that little girl so much – even though she wasn't hers.

"Lively indeed," the blonde answered, turning himself back around to face the baby.

"Looks like her Father," Chi continued.

"Yes, she looks like her Fa-" He cut himself off and spun back around to face Chi. His eyes were wide.

"They're downstairs. I'm guessing Yuuko decided it was time."

"…What do I do? Oh Chi, what do I do?"

**TT**

"Moko-chan…Why did we leave so suddenly? Yuuko said it was time…What did she mean?" Sakura questioned, looking down to her friend. He seemed to hesitate in answering her.

"Moko-chan?"

"Yuuko meant that it was time…To meet up with Fai…"

There were shocked faced all around him. Kurogane balled one of his hands into a fist,

"You're telling me…You knew he was here…The entire time…?"

Mokona nodded quietly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" The raven hollered. Hiro covered his ears, not wanting them to fight.

"Mokona couldn't!" He answered. It didn't explain anything, and he knew that.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because_ I_ told him _not to_," a new voice answered from the bottom of the staircase. Everyone froze. When they managed to focus their attention on where the voice had come from, they saw him. He was looking at the floor.

"FAI!" Sakura announced. She was immediately on her feet, and she ran to him, with Mokona clinging to her shoulder. It was so quiet, they could hear the rain as it poured outside. Sakura practically crashed into the blonde, wrapping her arms around him, and clinging to him.

"Mokona did what he was told…"

"I know…Thank you little one. I'm sorry I left like that…But…Well, it's hard to explain…"

"We missed you," Sakura told him, hugging him closer. He wrapped his arms around her in return,

"And I missed you. All of you."

Sakura returned to her seat, sitting next to Syaoran once more.

"Hiro, why don't you go upstairs and see your Mom?" The little boy didn't argue, he just hurried up the stairs.

"You left us," the raven spoke up, not entirely sure how he was supposed to feel about all of this. The blonde nodded,

"I know."

"You were gone for three months," Kurogane continued.

"It was longer for me. Three months for you, was a year for us."

"An entire year?" Syaoran questioned.

Fai nodded sadly,

"Longest year of my life."

"You shouldn't have left then," the samurai muttered darkly.

"Kergs…" The blonde could hear thunder in the distance. How ironic that it was storming at a time like this…

"Why did you leave?" Syaoran spoke up. He wanted to know, just like everyone else did.

"Because I…" He wandered over to the abandoned loveseat, and sat down,

"This is going to be hard to explain…But I'll try."

No one spoke, so Fai sighed and tried to come up with a way to word it,

"That day at the market. That's where this starts. Syaoran and Sakura were dancing…And Kurogane and I had wandered off on our own. We met up with this woman, and she was selling potions. There were all of these different colours, but the one I remember the most is the red one. She wasn't selling those ones, she only gave them away – as gifts – if she felt the time was right. And she told me the time was right that day."

No one responded, but they were all understanding so far.

"So she gave me a bottle, and I drank it at sunset – just like she told me to. There's some night time details that I'm going to skip over, Kergs will know what I'm referring to."

Everyone blushed. It was always strange to talk about sex in front of the kids…Even though they weren't really kids…

"Well…The next morning, I felt really strange…So I wandered off with Mokona, to talk to Yuuko. And she told me what was happening. Apparently, that potion creates a sort of pocket inside of the body…A pocket that already has something in it."

"What was in it?" Sakura questioned, noting the dodged subject.

"I don't know if you'll believe me."

There was a loud crash then. Thunder that felt like it was shaking the house. It was also at that point that they heard the sound.

_A baby's cry._

"FAI!" Chi called down the stairs. He didn't hesitate, and leapt to his feet, bounding his way up the stairs.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she just got scared because the thunder got too loud."

"Okay…Okay…" He picked her up and held her against him,

"It's okay sweetie…Did the thunder scare you?" He spoke to her in soft tones, knowing she liked the comfort. She didn't cry for long as he held her and spoke to her in gentle tones.

"You really turned out to be a good Mother," Chi grinned, and Fai rolled his eyes at her. They had become very close – kind of like siblings, in a way.

"It wasn't easy," he answered simply, starting on his way back downstairs.

"You're going to show them?" She asked after him, following him down.

"I have to. There's no other way to explain this."

He paused near the bottom of the staircase, to allow Chi and Hiro to pass him.

"I can't think of a way to explain what the pocket contained…So I guess I'll just have to show you," he announced. He hesitated, and then stepped away from the stairs and into the living room.

Syaoran and Sakura both went wide eyed. Kurogane did too, but then his scowl deepend,

"Let me get this straight. You drank down a potion, and it contained a baby?"

Fai cradled her closer.

"You _really_ expect me to believe that?"

He could feel his whole frame shaking.

"Fai…Calm down…" Chi spoke to him gently. He turned to her slowly, and handed her the baby. She wanted to protest and say that he should take her with him, but she didn't dare. He was trembling, and he wasn't making eye contact. He then turned to face his friends once more, and the raven felt his heart dropping into his stomach.

_Fai was wearing the mask._

His eyes were closed, and that phony _everything-is-fine_ smile was plastered onto his face. It was something they hadn't seen in a long time.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun. I must apologize, because I'm afraid I have to speak of a topic I try to keep away from when I'm in front of you." He turned his attention to the raven, but he didn't dare to open his eyes,

"Kurogane?"

When the samurai didn't answer, Fai continued,

"I didn't lie, you know. The potion created a pocket, and in that pocket, there was an egg. Now, I assume you're aware of how_ that_ whole process is done."

He did, and said so.

"Good. Then you know that it takes two people to create a life."

"…"

"And while it was only three months for the rest of you, it was a year for me – as time passes differently between the dimensions."

"…"

"So, if you're half as intelligent as I think you are, then I'm sure you can do the math for yourself."

When the raven didn't answer, the blonde turned on his heel and wandered outside, onto the porch. He slammed the door behind himself. Kurogane stared after him.

A year. It had been an entire year for Fai. He had been on his own…Left behind the only family he knew, to go through one of the longest and most painful processes of all time. When the raven glanced at the baby, his thoughts were confirmed.

She wasn't a newborn, that was for sure. And to make it more obvious, she looked a lot like him…

Now he felt like an idiot.

**TT**

The rain wasn't falling quite as hard now, though it was coming down just as steadily. The blonde didn't really care about getting soaked, so he stepped off the porch, and into the rain. He tipped his head back slightly, and let the raindrops mix in with the tears.

_A year._ He had waited an entire year for them to find him. He'd run out of fear, and now, it was just proven to him that he had been right to do so.

_Kurogane didn't want him anymore._

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought about it. He'd gone through a pregnancy, and raised a baby – up until now – on his own. Sure, he'd had Chi to help in guiding him…But he hadn't had someone to share the beginning of parenthood with him. At least, not in the way that Chi had had Hideki to help her along with Hiro. And she was lucky to have him – Hideki was a good man, and made a find husband and Father for her family.

Fai envied her now. She had a Father for her son.

He had a daughter and a boyfriend that didn't even want anything to do with either of them.

A year of being alone, and for what? To have to raise a child on his own? Sure, one day he would have to explain it to her; that through magic he was technically her Mother. And what would she ask then?

'_What about Daddy?'_

He could picture it now. How could he possibly raise her on his own? Especially when she looked so much like…

"Ooi."

Damn his luck.

"…You alright?"

Was he alright? Had he ever actually been okay? He didn't know anymore. All he knew was that the rain was picking up again, and that he didn't care at all. He was already soaked.

"Fai…Get out of the rain."

"…Why bother?" He wondered aloud, staring off into the nothingness of his mind. He was staring straight ahead at the street and the houses, through the rain. But he didn't see anything but the pain in his heart.

"Because, you're goin to get sick if you stay out here. Come back inside."

"What does any of that matter to you?"

"What?" The raven stared at the males back as he watched him.

"I tried to tell you who that child was, and you thought I was lying. It's clear to me that you don't believe me…Or trust me…So why should my health matter to you?"

"Fai…"

"And I was gone so long. You know why I ran away?"

"…"

"Because I was terrified. I was sure that you wouldn't believe me…Or that if you did, you would reject me," he turned to look at him now,

"I guess I'm kind of happy you showed up. At least now I know, not to hang on any longer."

He turned himself around again, and started to walk away, but the samurai had run over to him, and grabbed a hold of his arm now. The blonde lashed out. He thrust his arm back, causing the raven to lose his hold. He didn't run away, and he didn't look at him. He just stood there with his head bowed, waiting.

"Where are you going?" Kurogane demanded.

"…A walk." It wasn't a lie. He would never abandon his daughter. He just wanted to take a walk…To get away from the male standing in front of him.

"Are you going to walk out on her?"

_How dare he…_

There wasn't an answer. Fai trembled.

"Are you go-"

"—NO!" He yelled it. How dare this man accuse him. He had no idea what he had been though. Did he think that this had been planned out? Did he think that he had asked for this?

"Then where are you going?"

"…"

"Fai!"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?" He finally raised his head, and Kurogane was slightly surprised to see tears rolling down the males cheeks.

"You act like I planned all of this out! Do you think I knew what that potion was going to do?" It wasn't like him to lash out. It wasn't like him to yell.

But he'd been through too much.

"Do you think I wanted to leave?" He was shaking,

"Do you think I wanted to leave behind the only family I've ever truly known?"

He was such a selfish creature…For assuming so much. Why couldn't he have seen that Fai was in pain? Why hadn't he heard him out before?

"You have no idea what I've been through," the blonde whispered. He turned to walk away. Kurogane couldn't stand watching him go, so he reached out and grabbed a hold of Fai's arm. The blonde tried to throw him off, but he held on.

"LET GO!"

"…"

"I said; let g-"

"—You're right."

Fai looked to him. There were tears still rolling down his cheeks, and the raven was watching him with a rather distraught expression,

"You're right…I don't know what you've been through…So tell me…Please…"

"…"

"_Fai…"_ The raven pulled him into a huge. They were both soaking wet from the rain, and the blonde was still in tears. He had missed this man…Missed him more than words could possibly describe.

But he didn't know what he had suffered.

"…I was alone for a year…"

"I know." He remembered Fai telling them that inside.

"…And then you show up…And assume that I left because I wanted to…And that I'm lying about the baby…" He had one hand on the ravens shoulder, his other was on the males chest, and trembling its way into a fist.

"…" Kurogane didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen Fai in three months, and then when he was reunited with him, the male was carrying around a child.

How was he supposed to react?

Fai had formed a fist on his chest, which he now lifted, so that he could slam it back down.

"You were only alone for three months! I was alone for a _year!_ I was scared, and confused! I didn't want to leave you! I didn't_ want_ to leave my family!" He kept pounding his fist off the ravens chest. He had suffered, and he had done so alone.

"I had to go through nine months of hell! And I was the only one to have to face the death!"

"…The death?" Kurogane questioned, confused. He didn't remember hearing about anyone dying.

"…" The blonde stopped hitting the samurai long enough to realize what he'd just said.

"Fai…What death?"

He resumed hitting him.

"Fai!"

"THERE WERE TWO!" Fai screamed. He sounded so broken…

"…Two…?"

"…She wasn't born alone…" He had to whisper it, because of the lump in his throat. It felt as though it was strangling him. His eyes stung with fresh tears; they burned with his pain.

Kurogane felt his eyes getting big.

Fai's trembling increased, and he clenched his teeth together. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"I had been stressing myself out too much…That's what the Doctor told me…He was alive for a little while…Long enough for me to hold him in my arms…And then he died…"

"…"

"…It was all my fault…He didn't make it, because of me…"

"Fai…"

"HE DIED BECAUSE OF _ME!_" He let out a shuddering breath,

"It was all my fault…Just like it's all my fault that you don't want me anymore…Or that you'll never want _her…_"

Kurogane tightened his hold on the blonde. He held him as closely as he could, wanting to mend him back together.

"…You're wrong…" He murmured, trying to comfort him. The blonde had been through a lot on his own. A pregnancy that wasn't supposed to be possible…A death that wasn't supposed to occur…And raising a child alone…At least, until now.

"…You were stressed, because you were alone. You wanted your family back, and you were terrified…And I know I didn'y make that any easier when I got here."

Fai gripped the front of the ravens shirt tightly in his hand.

"…But now that I know what you went through…And now that I know what's going on…"

The blonde was waiting for the finishing line.

"…Now, you won't have to be alone anymore."

Blue found red. He didn't know what to think as he stared up into the ravens face.

"…But…What about…?"

"The baby?" Kurogane finished the question, and allowed himself to give the blonde a very small smile,

"Well…She's just as much a part of me, as she is a part of you. And I love you…So…It only makes sense that I should love her just as much."

Fai felt fresh tears burning his vision. He pressed his head against the ravens shoulder, allowing himself to cry with the comfort of the males arms around him. Kurogane held him close, having missed the feeling of holding him in his arms.

"Kergs?" The blonde spoke up. It felt good to use his nickname.

"Yeah?"

"…Do you remember what we talked about that night?"

Kurogane thought back to the last nght they had shared together. They had had a brief conversation when Fai had been about to head out…But he was sure that wasn't what he'd meant. There was something else before they had engaged themselves in a physical act…

"We talked about frogs and toads…And magic…" Kurogane murmured, not understanding the relevance.

"And what was the last thing you said to me, before we…" The blonde blushed a bit, and the raven took the hint.

"The last thing I said?" He thought back to it now. They had been discussing frogs, and toads, and the whole idea of magic – joking about fairytales. The last thing he'd said…

"It was; just kiss me." The raven looked to his boyfriend as he said it. That's when he noticed his expression. He had searching eyes, and he was chewing on his bottom lip. Kurogane smiled a bit at this, and entwined the fingers of one of his hands in the blonde locks of Fai's hair, before leaning down to press his lips against those of the person he had missed so entirely.

Fai had thought that he had finished crying, but he was proven wrong. He closed his eyes and moved his lips along to the kiss. His fingers embedded themselves in the dark locks of Kurogane's hair.

Neither was sure how long they had stayed that way, though they knew that they didn't break away until both felt as though their lungs would burst. They were kissing again in no time, neither wanting to lose another second of bliss.

"You know, it's that sort of action that leads to babies!" Chi called from the doorway.

Kurogane and Fai broke apart their kiss slowly, and the blonde smiled as he turned to look at Chi,

"I'm not a woman! You know that pocket was removed when I had Kurai!"

"Speaking of which, get inside…Someone wants her Mama."

"Alright, we're coming!" Fai announced, turning to look back at Kurogane. The raven looked a bit surprised.

"Kergs…What's wrong?"

"…"

"…She needed a name…" The blonde responded to the unasked question.

**TT**

When the two had returned to the house, and were dry, Fai picked up his daughter. He cradled her against his body.

"Hey Kurai…"

The little girl smiled up at the blonde. Kurogane was sitting next to him on the couch. She was looking at the raven with rather curious eyes.

"You know who that is?" Fai questioned her gently, knowing that she didn't know,

"…That's your Dad…" It felt good to say it so openly.

Kurai's smile grew, and with one of her hands, she reached out to the raven. Fai grinned,

"She wants you…She wants her Dad…" The blonde repositioned her so that he had his hands under her arms, steadying her.

"Put your hands under her arms, so that you can pick her up…And then sit her in your arms the way I had her in mine."

Kurogane did as he was told, and did so carefully. When he had her positioned properly, the baby looked up to him, and gave off one of her giggles.

"She really does look like Kurogane," Sakura noted, smiling fondly at the family before her.

"She does," Fai agreed,

"Which is what made the seperation so hard for me."

With his free hand, Kurogane took Fai's hand in his.

**TT**

**(A.N: R&R?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(A.N: **TT** Scene change, or time passing. OOC WARNING).

**TT**

It was amazing how quickly three months together passed by the two of them. By now, their daughter was babbling much more, and she was also much more attached to her family. Her family now consisted of: Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, Yukito, Touya, and of course, her parents: Kurogane and Fai. They had returned to Clow Country – where they planned to stay. Sakura's memory was fully restored, and – although she couldn't remember having a past with him – she as extremely close to Syaoran.

"I can't believe it's been three months already," Fai noted, watching his daughter as Sakura played with her.

Hearing that it had been three months struck a memory in Kurogane. He had spent three months without the blonde – who had spent a year without him. Three months. He had missed the first three months of his daughters life…Plus the nine months in which she had been inside of Fai.

"Kergs? You okay?"

The raven answered by wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. It didn't take the blonde long to figure it out. He'd mentioned three months, and he knew that that meant something to his boyfriend. However, he was proving to be a good Dad…Even after everything that they had been through together.

Fai answered by snuggling closer to the male,

"I love you."

"Love you too," Kurogane answered, tightening his hold on the blonde.

He'd made the mistake of letting him go once before. He would never do it again.

**TT**

**Back at Yuuko's Shop.**

**TT**

Watanuki was trying to clean up the house a bit before Doumeki came over. He was supposed to be spending the night at Yuuko's, because she was finally going to meet him.

It was upon his cleanings that he found the bottle full of the red liquid. He picked it up for a better inspection, before bringing it to his hostesses attention.

"Yuuko?"

"Hm?"

"What's this?" He held up the bottle for her to see.

Yuuko looked out the window briefly, and noted that the sun was on its way down.

"A once-in-a-lifetime gift," she answered simply,

"Try it."

**TT**

**(A.N: I thought I'd give you guys a funny ending. ****THE END…OR IS IT? I'll let you guys decide. Also, I want to throw a huge thank you out to TrueDespair for writing a fanfic for my birthday.**** You are so sweet, thank you so much! I am going to go and read it right now. ****TO ANYONE READING THIS, GO SHOW THAT GIRL SOME LOVE. NOW!**** And don't forget to R&R! Love you guys).**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I am so glad to have received so many nice reviews, and I thank all of you for it.

But now, I'm going to leave something very important up to you – the fandom – for you to decide.

Here it is;

Whoever wants me to continue this fanfiction – I do have some ideas in mind, in case this is what you want me to do – please _let me know._

If you wanted it continued, all you have to do is tell me so.

Review the Author's Note, and I will write more to add on later.

Thanks guys!


	5. Another Author's Note

**Another Author's Note:**

I know this isn't what you wanted me to post here, so I'm sorry if I got your hopes up.

However, I am here with good news! This story WILL be continued…Just not under this title. I'll post it as a crossover sequel. There will be some DouWata and of course more KuroFai – 'cause I love them, and I can.

And anyone who argues with me will…Hey…LIGHT…GIVE BACK MY DEATH NOTE! (Flails).

Fine. Just keep an eye out for it!

And thanks for being so patient!


	6. Sequel Title Is

**Author's Note (Last One I Swear):**

The first chapter has been posted of the sequel.

It's entitled: Need You Now.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note:**

I am going to post this Author's Note to both of my mpreg fanfictions: "Do You Believe In Magic?" And, "Need You Now."

A while back, I read a fanfic posted by the one and only: Tsubasa-fan, entitled, "You're The One To Take Me Away." (My readers, please go and read that fanfic, as it is much better than mine).

This fanfic was what originally inspired "Do You Believe In Magic?" It was where I got the concept of a potion being used to make male pregnancy possible.

I would like to explain that yes, both of us ended up using the potions to create male pregnancy (the original concept of that was – once again – provided by Tsubasa-fan). And yes, we both opened up in the market place of alternate worlds – however our characters did act rather differently between the stories.

While Tsubasa-fan's fanfiction went one way…Mine took its own route. And I would like for everyone to understand that – while I did borrow the concept of the potion – the story idea behind my fanfic sprouted out of my own imagination. I do not want anyone to think that I purposely stole someone else's work.

I will explain now that I do have a terrible memory (I know that that sounds like an excuse, but it runs in my family). So, while I remembered the potion bit from Tsubasa-fan's fanfic…I didn't remember the whole fanfic itself. Which is what made it possible for me to take the idea of the potion, and warp it to fit my own fangirl needs.

I hope that Tsubasa-fan does not resent me for doing so, as all credit goes to her for the original potion concept.

However, I want my readers to know that my stories are my own ideas, my own wild imagination, and that occurrences such as this are rare. In fact, this is the first time that it's happened.

(My readers know that "A Walk to Remember" was partially inspired by Moro-Moro's fanfic, "Gothix," but it was more-so inspired by the movie in which the title was born).

All of my work is my own, and I am sorry if anyone is upset with me for the borrowed concept. This is the first time that I have done so (minus Moro-Moro's partial borrowed concept – which was basically just the idea of Fai and the others being highschoolers, and Fai having a terrible relationship with his Father), without giving any credit, and I DO apologize.

Please do not hate me for my mistake, and I assure you that all of my other work is completely my own original work.

GOMEN NASAI.

And also, thank you to Aicara, for pointing out my mistake. Muchly appreciated. I was looking for the fanfic, but I couldn't remember the title of it, or the author's name. Hence this whole thing came about.

I hope I have not lost my readers because of my mistake, as I am deeply sorry for not writing in credits. Please, forgive me.

-Amako.


End file.
